Soybean (Glycine max), is an important and valuable field crop. The USDA Crop Reporting Service has reported that over 93% of U.S. soybean acreage was planted Roundup® Ready soybean cultivars in 2010. In the southeastern USA soybean growers prefer MG VII or MG VIII soybean cultivars. Plant breeders continually develop stable, high yielding soybean varieties that are agronomically sound, for example to maximize the amount of grain produced on the land used and to supply food for both animals and humans. To accomplish this goal, soybean breeders select and develop soybean plants having one or more desired traits that result in superior varieties. These desired traits can include higher seed yield, resistance to diseases and insects, better stems and roots, tolerance to drought and heat, better agronomic quality, resistance to herbicides, and improvements in compositional traits.